1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tripods and, particularly, to a tripod having an adjustable leg.
2. Description of Related Art
Tripods are used to support cameras for steady imaging. However, stability of imaging is still adversely affected when using the tripod in complex terrain environment conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tripod, which can overcome the limitations described.